


Headache

by Neonlightsglow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Triangle Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonlightsglow/pseuds/Neonlightsglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Gleeful hasn't come out of his room all day and Will is worried about his master's health. Some things just can't be cured with medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to participate in BillDip positivity week and Reverse falls in probably my favorite AU. I haven't written smut in a while, so enjoy some mediocre unedited porn. I had to write this in a hurry, sorry~

Balancing a tray with his long thin arms, Will knocked lightly on the door to his male master's room. Pine Needle had been complaining about not feeling well all morning and hadn't come out of his room all day. 

Normally, Will would not have dared disturb his master when the door was shut. It would always result in a book thrown at him or some inflicting of pain. This time Will doesn't care. He is thoroughly worried. Pine Needle had refused to eat anything and it would be all his fault if his master collapsed from malnutrition.

With a light rapping of his knuckles, Will knocked on the door. 

There was no response. 

The blue demon tried again but this time he turned the knob hoping that it would be unlocked. To his surprise, the door gave in front of him.

Inside the room was dark except a lone lamp shining in the corner. Collapsed in a heap on his desk was Pine Needle with his arms wrapped around his head. The site of it made Will ache within, what could cause his master so much pain?

When the human before him didn't stir, the triangular demon cleared his throat.

"M-master?"

Pine Needle whipped his head up in a flash and scowled at him. His cheeks were flushed and his hand went up to grip his hair. 

"Will! What did I tell you about coming in here without permission?"

Oh no. Will had screwed up big time. Any rhyme or reason he had before escaped him and his eyes welled. 

"I-I'm so s-sorry master. P-please forgive me for intruding. I'll be going now."

The blue triangle made to exit the room but a cold voice stopped him.

"What's that?"

Will dared to look into his master's teal eyes that were curiously staring at the tray above him.

"It's soup. You were feeling well so I thought-"

Pine Needle slammed his hand down on the desk and startled the demon. He almost dropped the food above him. That would have ended terribly for him.

"You idiot! Soup is for the flu or common cold, not a headache. Can't you do anything right?" 

Will whimpered. Of course. He was a failure. He would never be able to please Pine Needle without messing it all up. How stupid he was to think he could ever get Pine Needle to love some one as worthless as himself. 

"I-I'll go find some medicine and water. Excuse me."

Once again Will tried to leave but a small groan stopped him in his tracks. 

"Forget it. Just come here." Once again the brunet slumped into his arms and grasped his forehead with a wince. 

"M-master?"

With further aggravation his master beckoned him closer. "Just set the stupid thing down. I'll eat it later. I need your help first."

If Will was a human right now, his mouth would have opened in shock. Pine Needle never asked for his help. He would always order him to do it. Taking this as an opportunity to please his master, Will floated up to the brunet. 

When he was close enough, Pine Needle reached for his small hands and pulled him closer. Will gasped as his fingers were forcefully pressed against a warm forehead and then let go. His form was mere inches form his master's face, but he didn't dare move. Will knew he was clearly blocking any view the other had entirely and the demon felt his body heat up. 

Teal orbs closed and a Will felt Pine Needle's breath flutter his bow tie. 

"Massage my head Will." 

The demon obliged. He started off slowly by tracing the birthmark with two fingers. When a whimper ghosted against his form, Will shuddered. It encouraged him to add more digits as he slid them across the soft skin. 

"H-harder."

A sharp jolt of pleasure went through the triangles body and he obliged. At this point, Will let one hand wander to Pine Needle's temple and the other to his scalp. He raked his hand against the soft curls as the other pressed into a pressure point. 

Pine Needle panted and the hot breath against his triangular body had the demon's arms beginning to shake. It took everything on Will's power not to press his body closer and shut his eyes. Instead he trained his eyes to focus on the task at hand. He placed two thumbs to the center of his master's head and pressed in. 

This undid the human in front of him as he moaned loudly. It shook Will's core and he couldn't help but let a groan escape him. Immediate shame replaced surged through his small form and the smirk his master gave him only made it worse. Teal eyes were half lidded and boring into his. 

Will had ruined everything again and he whimpered at the realization. His eye shut in embarrassment and he was about to pull away when something warm and wet slid across his front.

O-oh-ohhh

Heat coursed through Will's body and he could only hope it would happen again. The demon was not disappointed. 

A moan left his body and Will gripped Pine Needle's hair in front of him. He jammed his finger tips into the skull in front of him and curled them. 

A soft gasp left his master's lips that were suddenly pressed below Will's eye. A hand pushed the demon closer as the other slid across his side. The tongue came back and slid down Will's body to the pattern of his bricks. 

"P-Pine Needle." He gasped and all thought left him as that heat was suddenly in between his legs.

"I think I know a better way to get rid of my headache."

"Mmmmmnnngh"

Pine Needle let out a small huff of amusement. 

"Will, transform into your human form. I want you on my bed. Now."

Never needing to be told twice, Will eagerly changed into the body his master wished. Will always preferred this body when his master was generous enough to touch him. 

Immediately lips found his neck and arms pushed the smaller man into the mattress behind him. Pine Needle clawed his shirt off as he nibbled lightly at the exposed skin his lips had found earlier. This sent bolts of pleasure to Will's groin even though he was already hard. 

Once the demon was laying on his back on the bed, Pine Needle followed after him and straddled Will.

Pine Needle pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it behind him. Lust blown pupils ate up the sight that was Will Cipher. The demon could hardly complain about his view either. 

His master slid his hands up the Will's nipples and rolled them between his fingers. A loud moan escaped him and the demon rolled his hips up. The contact with Pine Needle's groin made him gasp. It felt so good and Will could feel his master's hard eagerness against him. 

Pine Needle lowered himself and grinded hard against the demon below him. The friction caused Will to whimper. The arousal was becoming unbearable and all he wanted to do feel his master's skin against his.

The brunet above him seemed to have the same thoughts as he reached between them to unbutton Will's pants. A hot palm slid underneath the fabric and wrapped around the demon's member. Tears sprung to blue eyes and Will shamelessly lifted his hips for more. 

Pine Needle smirked and he began to tug Will's pants off with one hand and pump with the other. Pre cum was already dripping from his swollen member from how terribly turned on Will was.

Shaking, Will adjusted his body to free himself of clothes and then began to work on the human's in front of him. His clumsy fingers struggled and Pine Needle groaned in annoyance. He let go of Will and left the bed.

All confidence left the demon as he watched his master walk away. It wouldn't be the first time Pine Needle left him needy and wound up. It was almost like a sort of punishment and he probably deserved it this time too.

Will let his eyes slide closed as he reached between his legs and planned to finish himself off. A hand smacked him away and the demon gasped in shock. 

In front of him Pine Needle did not look amused. He has lost his pants and held a small bottle in his palm. 

Oh

"You're not allowed to make yourself cum. I'll tell you when you can."

Heat pooled in his groin and Will nodded at his master. 

"Good."

Without much warning, Pine Needle's mouth closed around the tip of his member and Will shouted. It felt so hot and slick and all the demon wanted to do was melt into the sheets.

A rough tongue swirled around his dick and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. It took every fiber of his being not to slam his hips into that amazing mouth. Brown hair bobbed up and down as one hand splayed against Will's stomach and the other was hidden out of sight. Based of the grunting around his cock, he assumed master was jerking himself off. The hand on his stomach raked downwards with nails digging into skin. 

The demon had to slam his fist into his mouth to stop from screaming. Then a small snap was heard and blue eyes frantically searched for it's source. Pine Needle was pouring lube onto his own fingers, coating them to-

Oh god just thinking about it almost made Will reach his climax. He had to calm himself down before he made his master angry. Gripping the sheets beneath him, he braces himself for the finger that eventually pushed its way in. 

Will moaned and his cock twitched in Pine Needle's mouth. This seemed to please his human as he hummed around his member and began to fuck his finger in and out of the demon. 

It was just too many sensations at once and Will had no idea how much longer he could last.

"M-master. Hurry."

With a wet smack, Pine Needle released his member to instead begin kissing it all over. He lapped at the leaking tip earnestly. The demon began to feel the pressure in his gut recede slightly until another finger was added. They spread him and pushed a spot that made Will see stars.

When a third digit was added, Will was crying again. Pine Needle began caressing his hips to sooth him, but all the demon wanted was his master inside him. He raised his hips to meet the fingers pushing deeper in him. That is until they disappeared all together. 

Will would've mourned for their loss if he wasn't eagerly awaiting what came next. Pine Needle coated his own dick with lube before pushing Will's knees towards the demon's chest. 

A slick head pressed against his entrance and slowly Pine Needle slid into him. They both moaned at the sensation and his master fell forward to rest chest to chest with him. This movement made Pine Needle fill Will to the hilt. It was slightly painful but the demon didn't care. He pulled his master closer.

In fact neither of them could take the slow pace anymore. Pine Needle began thrusting hard and fast. They were both shamelessly filling the air with sounds of pleasure as they each tried to reach their completion. 

Teal eyes never left blue, an emotion that neither understood being shared between them. Suddenly Pine Needle reached between then and began pumping the demon.

"Haaaah"

"Will. I want you to cum, but I want you to say my name as you do it. My real name."

Pine Needle shifted them and hit the spot inside him so hard that it pushed Will over the edge. 

"Ahhhhh Dippeeeeer!"

The demon felt his body clench around his master as his cum shot all over their bodies. Will couldn't hold it back any longer, he grasped Dipper's hair and shoved him down for a bruising kiss. 

His tongue swept across the other's lip and he sucked on the bottom lip hard. A loud moan vibrated against his mouth and Dipper spasmed against him erratically as he came. Will could feel his master's cock shoot inside him and twitch. Their lips never pulled apart the entire time until the brunet pulled back to breath. He lowered his head to pant against Will's shoulder. 

Moments passed in silence until Dipper pulled out of him. Will couldn't help but feel empty at the loss.

"My headache is gone."

Pine Needle rested his forehead against Will's and he closed his eyes in bliss. It was a tender moment until a loud growl came from the human of the two.

"Shit. The soup has probably gone cold..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner and I wrote this instead of finishing the chapter for my next fic. Send help.


End file.
